legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P3/Transcript
(Queen is seen carrying a struggling Erin) Queen: *Whistling* Erin: *Struggling* LET ME GO!!!! Queen: *Whistling* Erin: Did you hear me!? LET ME GO NOW!!! Queen: Aww settle down my pet. Erin: I AM NOT YOUR PET!!! Queen: Does someone need their belly rubbed again? Erin: Piss off you perv! Queen: Oh my where you humans get this kind of language? We'll work on that later. Erin: I mean it! If you don't put me down RIGHT NOW- Queen: Ah! Here we are. (Erin looks to see the Queen stops in front of a door) Erin: W-What's this? Queen: You'll see. (The Queen puts Erin down and removes the webbing) Erin: Wait I don't get it what- (The Queen grabs Erin with her hands and opens her teeth hissing slightly) Erin: !! WAIT WHAT ARE YOU= (The queen suddenly bites down on Erin's shoulder) Erin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (The queen injects something into Erin then pulls back) Queen: Ahh. Now we can begin. Erin: W-What the hell did you just do!? Queen: I injected you with one of my MANY venom's. Erin: V-Venom's?! I thought you weren't trying to kill me!! Queen: I'm not. This one is a hallucination venom. Erin: A-A-A-A what??? Queen: You heard me. Erin: W-W-What am I gonna see?? (The Queen smirks as the door behind Erin opens) Queen: Your greatest fears. Erin: !!! (Erin tries to run but the Queen grabs her and throws her in the room, and then closes the door) Queen: Good luck my pet! If you managed to stay sane during this, you'll be VERY happy to see me after the venom wears off! *Leaves while whistling* (Erin is left in the dark as she puts her hand over the bite wound) Erin: Gnn, that stings... (Looks at the hand as blood is on it) Erin: THIS is why I hate spiders! God what was Craig thinking taking that stupid spider "Fang" in?! "It won't bite" he says?! Bull shit! All spiders bite and this- (Strange sounds) Erin:...… *Slowly turns around* (Erin stares into the dark) Erin: H-Hello? (Erin sees something moving in the darkness. It gets closer and it steps into the light. Showing to be Fang) Erin:.... Fang??? Fang:.... Erin: *Sighs with relief* For a second there I though- (Suddenly Fang gets squish by something bigger) Erin: !! *Looks up* (Erin sees a GIANT Fang) Giant Fang: *HISS* Erin: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! (The Giant Fang lowers its face toward Erin) Erin: No no no no no no no!! Get away! (Erin makes a run for it. Giant Fang chases after her. Erin is seen running down a loooong hallway as Giant Fang chases her. She sees a door) Erin: A WAY OUT! PLEASE PLEASE BE ONE BE ONE!! (Erin reaches the door, opens it, gets inside and closes just a second before Giant Fang reached her) Erin: *Panting* H-H-H-Holy shit.... That was... Oh my god.... (Erin leans against the door and slides down before she sits) Erin: *Sigh*.... (Erin then notices the room she's in) Erin:... Waaaait. (She suddenly finds herself in Gnash's old throne room) Erin: Wait. This is from Nettle's nest? How the hell did I get here? … *Shakes head* Its the venom Erin. Its not real. None of it is. ???: Is that so? (Erin freezes up) Erin: N-No.....No it can't be... (Erin sees Gnash, her one time kidnapper) Gnash: Hello my dear. Erin: Y-You... Y-You're dead! Nettle killed you! Gnash: Actually, it's the other way around there sweetie. Erin: W-Wait what...? (Gnash points behind Erin) Erin:.. *Gasp* (Erin sees the blooded, and ripped to piece Nettle) Erin: N-Nettle....? Gnash: *Comes up to Erin* She refused to learn her place. So she had to be put down. And now.... (Gnash wraps a tendril around Erin's waist) Erin: !! Gnash: And now we can be alone. (The tendril strokes Erin's stomach) Erin: !! N-No I can't! Gnash: Oh you can. And you will. Erin: N-NO!! *Grabs the tendril and pulls it off* GET OFF OF ME!!! Gnash: There's no escape my dear. *Lets out several tendrils* Now come to me. Erin: NO!! *Runs for it* (Erin runs as the tendrils chase after her) Erin: It's not real Erin, it's not real! Get over yourself! (Erin continues to run till Gnash trips her) Erin: AHH!! (Suddenly Erin finds herself falling though a dark void) Erin: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Erin lands on the ground) Erin:.... Ooooooww….. (Erin gets up) Erin: Oh my god this is... This is so crazy I... Wait... Now where..... oh no... (Erin finds herself in a dark dungeon) Erin: This dungeon.....It can't be.... ???: Hey Ice Babe. (Erin slowly in fear turns to see her old friend Leo, back as a Revanent) Erin: L-Leo.... N-No. No y-you were free. *Backs up* S-Scott h-he freed you from Alkorin.. Leo: Sorry Erin, but you watched. You know that I cut that boy to pieces. Erin: !! *Shakes head* N-NO! THAT'S NOT- THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! THAT'S NOT- Leo: *Hold up knife* And you remember who you belong to. Don't you? (Erin looks at that knife in shock. She then looks at her arm. She sees the brand Leo marked her with) Erin: AHH!! *Pants deeply with fear* Leo: And now that you're in that sexy little outfit, we can get started. (Leo starts walking toward Erin) Erin: N-No. No no no no stay back! Leo: That's no way to talk to me Erin. I'll have to remind you of you position. Erin: G-GET AWAY!! STAY BACK!! *Runs away* Leo: You can't keep running forever Erin! The fear will eat you ALIVE!! Erin: NOO!!! (Erin continues running before she trips and falls as the environment around here fades out. She then starts to cry) Erin: *Crying* Please......Please make this stop....I-I can't take this anymore.... (Erin cries as she is back in the dark room she was in before. She then sees something approaching her. Its Fang, back to his normal size) Erin: *Crying* Y-You... H-Haven't you tortured me enough...? Fang:... (Fang walks up to Erin) Erin: *Crying* Oh god this is it... Killed by a damn spider.... Fang..... Stay strong. Erin: *Opens eyes* W-What? Fang: It's not too late to give up hope Erin. Erin:....Are you....talking...? Fang: I've always been able to talk. Erin:... R-Really...? Fang: Yes. And you can't give up hope Erin. Erin: But... Everything I just- Fang: It wasn't real Erin. None of it was. You know that. Erin;.... Fang: Just stay strong. You're friends WILL come for you. Erin:... W-Why are you helping me? After all I- Fang: You've always known I was a good spider. Your fear just kept you from admitting it. Erin:.... Th-Thank you.... Fang: Just stay strong Erin. You will be saved. I promise. Erin:.....*Smile* (Fang looks with an expression to signal his happiness before he crawls away out of sight) Erin: Thanks Fang.... (Erin stands back up) Erin: I'll have to find a way to thank you without freaking out when I see you later. (Suddenly the door opens. Erin holds up an arm from the bright light. She lowers it to see Queen coming toward her) Queen: Hello there my pet. The venom should be worn off by now. (Erin looks around to find herself back into the room) Erin: Guess so. Queen: And how are we feeling? Erin: Tired... Annoyed.... But still standing. Queen: Indeed. So. Are you ready to start listening to me more? Erin:..... Queen: Erin? Erin: Nope. Queen:.... Erin: I am not your pet or your lover or your slave. And I never will be. The others will come for me. I promise you that. (Queen just looks at Erin for a moment) Queen: You are much stronger then I gave your credit for you. Erin: Got that right. (Queen then picks up Erin again with her legs and puts her in her arms) Queen: Still. You're still scared. There is no hiding that. And while you survived the venom, you're very weak right now. (Erin knows she's right which is why she's not struggling right now) Queen: I guess we'll have to continue tomorrow. Erin: Yeah. Queen:..... (Queen then smirks) Queen: Although, I do have a little idea for you. Erin: ?? Queen: Why don't you go sleep with my babies tonight Erin? Erin: !! Queen: *Gently rubs Erin's stomach* They would LOVE to have someone with them during the night. Erin: I-I- Queen: Oh come on you know you can't fight back. Erin:..... Queen: Besides, they won't hurt you. Erin:... Queen: It's either that. You sleep with me. In MY bed. Erin: I'll take the nursery. Queen: Good. I know you'll enjoy it. Erin:..... (Queen takes Erin out of the room and toward the nursery) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts